


just tonight

by theafterimages



Series: what happens at the dorm [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GOT7 starts a new birthday tradition. Jackson takes it a step further. (Or, the one where Jackson shows Mark how he feels with his mouth.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	just tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frailspells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frailspells/gifts).



> The broadcast is, of course, an alternate version of [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vriux5kMDGY), inspired in part by [Jackson's surprise party last year](http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x2886ll_got7-jackson-s-surprise-birthday-party-eng-sub_music). This was written as a belated birthday present for J. Thank you to N for betaing, and to S and K for reading it over. ♥

Jackson must be more out of it than he’d thought, because he doesn’t even realize the others have been plotting anything until Yugyeom, the first to read Mark his birthday letter during their V broadcast, ends it by kissing his cheek.

“Cute,” Jackson coos along with the others, still not thinking much of it as Yugyeom laughs in embarrassment and buries his face in his hands. Mark and Yugyeom are close, after all, and Yugyeom does still play the innocent maknae role—when he’s not grinding on the floor, anyway.

It isn’t much of a surprise when Bambam’s birthday message also ends in a kiss. He’d hardly let anyone outdo him. But when the others—minus a grinning Mark—goad Youngjae into giving Mark a quick kiss after his letter, too, Jackson smells a rat.

And then _Jinyoung_ kisses Mark, too, and it’s too much. “Hey!” Jackson exclaims, leaning over from where he’s seated on Mark’s left. “You didn’t kiss me on my birthday!”

“We’re starting a new tradition, hyung,” Bambam explains, laughing. “Birthday kisses.”

“It’s not a new tradition!” Jackson protests. “I gave people birthday kisses last year!”

“We remember,” Jinyoung says dryly. Next to him Youngjae nods fervently, that haunted look back on his face again.

“But that was just you,” Bambam points out, though his eyes stay focused on the screen as he talks so that he can keep fixing his bangs. “This time we’re all doing it.”

“You’ll get kisses next year, Jackson,” Jaebum says, in the weary tone of a man who did three members’ shares of partying during last night’s birthday celebration.

“We promise,” Jinyoung assures him, reaching across Mark to pat Jackson’s thigh. 

While Jackson is mollified, he knows an opportunity for a ship moment when he sees one. The kisses alone should get them a boost in viewers, but Jackson’s always been a believer in going the extra mile. “I still can’t believe this! Junior-ssi, you should owe me two kisses.”

Jinyoung laughs. “Why me?” 

“Because I said so! I buy you way more food than Mark, I deserve more kisses.”

“Okay, okay. Two kisses.”

Jackson grins, angling his face toward Jinyoung and tapping his cheek. “You can give me one now, if you want.”

Jinyoung pushes his face away. “Just read Mark hyung your letter.”

Since Jackson had claimed a spot next to Mark when they all first settled in, there’s no need for a delay for everyone to rearrange themselves so that the current speaker can be next to Mark, the way there was with the others. Mark turns to Jackson and they both look solemnly at each other, although Jackson can tell Mark wants to laugh as much as he does. 

Jackson’s letter is relatively short, broadcast friendly, and sincere enough that a few parts fluster him, though he tries to laugh it off quickly. He hadn’t expected how the weight of Mark’s gaze would make the words stick in his throat like this. “Happy birthday, hyung!” Jackson finishes, loudly enough that Jaebum winces. Then Jackson cups Mark’s face in his hands, waiting a beat while the others get in their reactions and comments.

Mark laughs at him. “Just get it over with.”

“It’s your _birthday kiss_ ,” Jackson says dramatically. “It needs to be _savored_.” He can’t read the fan comments from here, so he doesn’t even bother glancing at the screen—besides, he’s too busy leaning in until his face is only inches from Mark’s. “Where do you want it?”

“Don’t you know?” Mark asks in a low voice, holding his gaze, because when he wants to he can play the fan service game better than anyone.

Jackson smiles. “Of course I—”

“You’re taking forever, the fans are gonna get bored,” Bambam complains.

“Just kiss him already,” Yugyeom chimes in.

Jackson grins at them. “If you insist,” he says, then swoops in, pretending to aim for Mark’s mouth (“We’re on broadcast!” Youngjae yells) before changing direction and kissing his temple with a loud smack. 

“What were you _doing_?” Youngjae demands, laughing that flustered laugh of his again, as Jackson settles back in his place on the couch.

Jackson laughs along with him. “Markson forever!” he crows to the camera, pulling a pink-cheeked Mark in for a hug.

After Jaebum delivers his message—and kiss—once they’ve all settled down, Jackson holds on to Mark while he closes the broadcast by thanking the fans, his chin on Mark’s shoulder. The camera’s off by the time he impulsively kisses Mark again, just behind his ear this time, a bolt of heat and anticipation going through him as he hears Mark’s quiet, sharp inhale.

He has Birthday Plans for Mark. Of course he does. But for now he just gives him a quick squeeze, then gets up from the couch and joins the others, capturing Bambam in a headlock and doing his best to make everyone swear not to leave him out of broadcast plots ever again.

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m giving Mark his birthday present now!” Jackson announces as soon as they get back to the dorm that night.

“Can you give it to him quietly?” Jaebum asks, though not with much hope. 

“ _Do not disturb_ ,” Jackson says, and promptly picks a startled Mark up, carrying him to their room as soon as Mark wraps his legs around Jackson’s waist.

He hears Youngjae telling an excitedly yapping Coco, “No, you don’t need to know what Dad’s doing,” just before Mark pulls the door shut behind them.

Jackson’s bed is the closest, so that’s the one he sits down on, lowering them both so that Mark is straddling his lap once they’re settled. He tosses Mark’s snapback across the room, then flings his own after it. Mark still looks handsome, even with hat hair, but Jackson decides not to complain even though he knows he himself probably looks terrible.

“So what’s my present?” Mark asks with a grin.

“Your birthday kiss,” Jackson tells him, slipping his hands under Mark’s oversized T-shirt so that he can stroke the soft skin of his lower back and feel how Mark shivers in response. “It’s tradition.”

Mark laughs like he hasn’t been sneaking glances at Jackson’s mouth ever since they got home, then touches his forehead lightly to Jackson’s. “But you already gave me that.”

“Not your _real_ one,” he returns, and catches Mark’s soft lips with his own, unable to wait any longer.

This isn’t something they do a lot anymore, between their busy schedules and lack of privacy. They’re both used to taking advantage of what chances they do get to fool around, fitting as much as they can into the small windows of time they can claim. Jackson’s pretty sure that the other guys will leave them alone for the night, and honestly, he probably could just kiss Mark for hours. But it’s Mark’s birthday; the way Jackson sees it, he should get something extra.

So after a while he pulls away, just long enough to lie Mark down on the mattress. Mark pulls him down on top of him, threading his hands in Jackson’s hair, so Jackson indulges him—both of them—for a few minutes, until Mark loosely wraps his legs around Jackson’s waist again, this time bearing him down until they can grind against each other the way they usually do. 

Jackson rolls his hips down a few times, swallows the quiet noise Mark makes in return. He’s so close to just forgetting everything else and going along with this—but no, he remembers abruptly. Birthday Plans. “Hold on, wait,” he says on a gasp, tearing his mouth away from Mark’s.

Mark looks up at him, dazed, kiss-reddened lips parting. “What?”

He hasn’t let go of Jackson’s hair, and Jackson's more tempted than ever to just kiss Mark again and forget everything, but, “Birthday kisses, remember?” 

“Isn’t that what we’ve been doing?” he asks, his brow furrowing.

“Not yet,” Jackson says. He kisses Mark again, presses one more to the hinge of his jaw, then sits up and pushes Mark’s shirt up. Mark takes the hint and pulls it off, dropping it next to them on the bed. As soon as he lies back down again Jackson starts kissing his way along his neck, down to his collarbone. 

“What are you doing?” Mark asks, his breathing already heavier.

A sudden memory comes back to him, and Jackson grins. “Showing you how I feel with my mouth.” 

Mark’s laugh is strained. “Do you think Kevin’s gotten over that yet?”

“Why do you want to talk about Kevin right now?” Jackson asks, making a face up at him. He can feel Mark’s heart pounding under his hand and decides more kisses are called for. The small mole on Mark’s chest is right there, just waiting, so Jackson presses a loud kiss against it, laughing along with Mark. Then—because why not, Jackson decides impulsively, it’s Mark’s birthday—he nibbles his way to the right, until he reaches Mark’s nipple. He brushes his lips over it, then kisses it again, open-mouthed this time, and feels Mark’s heartbeat increase. When he nips at it lightly, circling his fingers over the other one, Mark arches up underneath him, gasping. 

Triumphant, Jackson pulls away long enough to glance up at his flushed face. “So, what were you saying?”

“What?” Mark asks breathlessly.

That settled, he shifts further down Mark’s body, kissing a path back down his chest, along his flat, quivering stomach. He takes a break just long enough to unfasten and pull off Mark’s shorts, tossing them onto the floor, then leans back down and presses one last kiss just to the side of his belly button, one hand braced against Mark’s side, curling solid and secure against Mark’s soft skin. He sweeps his hand down further, curving it around the outline of Mark’s cock, hard through his boxers.

Grinning, Jackson looks up at him. “Want me to keep going?” he asks, just to see how rapidly Mark nods in response.

One more kiss just above his waistband, and then Jackson gets rid of his boxers, too, taking in the sight of Mark’s cock. They’ve only ever gone this far a handful of times; it’s easier to just grind against each other while they sneak kisses, or offer the occasional reacharound. But he’s done it enough times to know what Mark likes. Besides, Jackson’s always been good at reading Mark’s body and knowing how to respond. It’s instinctive by now, given how long they’ve been friends.

Though, judging by how Mark breathes out a laugh as Jackson brushes his next kiss against the tip of his cock, he wasn’t expecting _that_. 

“Jackson—what—” Mark asks, propping himself up on his elbows and staring down at Jackson.

“I’m just kissing you,” Jackson says innocently. He presses another kiss to the head, this one open-mouthed and lingering. Mark groans and flops back down against the mattress. 

Jackson licks his palm, wraps it around the base of Mark’s cock, then lowers his head and gets to work. He bobs his head quickly, taking in more with every swallow, stroking in rhythm what he can’t fit. Mark moans his name and tries to arch up, but Jackson pins him to the mattress with his free hand. Mark’s not going to last long, Jackson can already tell, so he enjoys it while he can; the weight of Mark’s cock hot and thick on his tongue, Mark’s quiet, steady stream of whimpers and moans. The knowledge that he can make Mark feel this good, which is something that’s never become less amazing to him over the years. 

Like he’d known, it doesn’t take long before Mark’s fingers tighten in his hair. “Jackson— _Jackson_ —”

This has always been Jackson’s signal to stop and jerk Mark off, but it’s Mark’s birthday, after all; so for tonight he keeps going, sucking harder and cupping Mark’s balls with his free hand. It’s not long before Mark comes with a choked-off yell, Jackson swallowing as much as he can.

Jackson pulls off once Mark’s spent, grimacing at the lingering taste in his mouth. It’s more than worth it, though, as he feels how Mark is still shaking underneath him.

“C’mere,” Mark mumbles, pulling Jackson upwards until he’s in Mark’s arms. It's obvious Mark's fighting to stay awake, but even as his eyelids start to droop, he keeps one hand loosely curled around Jackson's while Jackson jerks himself off, pressing light, sloppy kisses against Jackson's neck and cheek.

Later, when Jackson’s head clears enough for him to realize that just falling asleep like this would be a bad idea, he grabs the nearest garment and wipes up. He realizes a beat too late that it’s Mark’s shirt. “Sorry,” he says with a quick laugh. “I’ll wash it.” Mark grumbles quietly, but as soon as Jackson tosses the shirt to the floor and settles back down on the mattress Mark curls around him again.

Jackson wraps his arms around him, more than happy to settle in just like this. His bed isn’t really big enough for two people, but for just tonight it’ll be fine. “Hey,” Jackson murmurs, watching as Mark’s eyes slowly blink open. “Weren’t my kisses the best?”

“Mmhmm,” Mark says around a yawn. 

Jackson noses in until he can claim a few more kisses, each slower than the last. Mark finally pulls away, only to nestle closer to him as he closes his eyes again.

“Markson forever,” Jackson mumbles against Mark’s temple before he dozes off, and feels more than hears Mark laugh against him.


End file.
